A new generation
by meggyb12310
Summary: Nessie is now 15 physically . She was never told about Jake imprinting on her. Nessie realises she loves him after being friends with Jacob so long. When Arelia, a strange new vampire, tries to ruin this, What will they do?
1. First day

Forget they tell me one more time how much Im going to love Forks high, I swear. I dont want to go.

I listened to the sound of grease spitting. My mom must have been cooking me some more human food. Ewwww. Bacon.

I Finished brushing my hair and ran down the stairs to get my school stuff. I shuddered. I dont want to go. Not only will I have to miss time with my best friend Jake but I already knew everything there is to know about all that stuff. Also, this means I'm going to have to eat much more human food. Again,GROSS.

I walked to the kitchen to find my Dad sitting on the counter staring at my mother lovingly. My mom was, as I predicted, making pieces of Bacon for me. Who else could it be for when you live in a house of vampires.

My Dad, Edward, and my Mom, Bella, are married. My mom was human when she got married. Which is how I was born. Two vampires cant have a child, something about them not fazing and being frozen. All I know is that I change. Not only do I change but I grow faster then any one. See, Im only half human. The rest of me is vampire. So I mature quicker. When I reach seven years of age I will be about 18. Then I will stop growing and stop aging for that matter.I still prefer blood though I can eat regular food.

Mom put the small crispy pieces onto a plate and put in infront of me as I sat down.I stared at it .Discusting! How do people eat this it smelt apealing, but I hated it.

" Reneesme,honey, I know you like human food about as much as I do. But you have to get used to eating normal food now that youre going to high school," She explained.

"I dont know why you insist that we act _normal._ I'm part vampire. You two are vampires. This family is far from normal."

Edwards head shot up. "You know perfectly well that this is important. You know our rules. If were going to try not to be monsters we have to fit in and be civil,"

I hate the way he thinks of us as monsters, like we don't belong on the world.

"Yeah your mom hates that too." He chuckled.

Bella shot a glare at him. She knew what he was talking about. "Edward Cullen!"

"Mom I don't want to go to Forks High. Besides, I already know everything in the book,"

"Oh well," She smiled. When she smiled at me like that I couldn't help but laugh.

I swallowed the bacon and ran for the door.

"Wait!" an angelic voice sang behind me. Alice. Oh boy. She danced across the room. "You can't go wearing that!" She gave me a disgusted look.

I looked down to see that I was wearing a white blouse and a black trouser.

"What wrong with this?" I demanded.

"Nothing, if you want to be mistaken for a substitute teacher," She giggled. "Come on I picked out an outfit for you," She grabbed my arm and dragged me up stairs to her room.

When she was finally done dressing me up, I was wearing a blue knee length dress with a black legging added, and a pair of flip flops. My hair was curled as opposed to my method of just putting a hair clip in it, and she had done my nails.

"Now can I go?" I asked impatiently.

"Wait just a few pictures," said running for the camera.

"Alice she's going to be late," Jasper came to her side.

"Fine," She pouted.

Just then the doorbell rang. Jacob.

"I'll get it !" I said enthusiastically. I darted for the door reaching it in seconds.

Stood there was a tall men with an olive completion and long hair smiled at me softly.

"Hey Nessie," he greeted.

"Hey Jake. Ready to leave?" I smiled.

" If you are." He teased.

I nodded. I turned around to give them all hugs and kisses. First, Mom, then Dad, Alice, Jasper, Esme,Carlisle,Rosalie, and Emmet. After waving good bye to all them I followed Jake to his car, that he had built for this particular reason my Dad had told me.

"Thanks for picking me up Jacob. I've been dreading the car ride with my dad. He's been trying to give me the boy talk for a long time now." I admitted.

"Well you can't avoid that too long. I may be able to keep him from giving you that lecture in the car," He laughed. "But when you go to the same school as him, it's best _you_ hear it rather than the boys hitting on you," from the house I could hear a deep growl. He was right though. I couldn't avoid it forever. We backed out of the drive way.

It seemed that the ride was going too quickly.

"Are you excited to start high school?" He asked.

"Er, no not really," I admitted.

"Why not? High school can be fun. Not the learning of course, but its a great first time experience."

"Well, actually," I began. "I dont want to miss time with you. Its going to be hard making friends." I waited for his reply. I had turned away trying to hide the fact that I was now a brilliant shade of red.

He paused. "I know. I'm gonna miss it too, but I can come pick you up every day. I can also come get you from school. As for the friends." He faced me. " You're going to have so many you wont even be able to remember there names,"

I smiled back at him. I loved the way Jacob could stop any gloomy feeling I would have at that moment just by smiling that bright smile.

The rest of the ride was completely silent. When we got there, before I could say a thing, he was there to open the door for me.

I took a deep breath.

I d could do thing right? I'm Reneesme Cullen for crap sakes!

I began walking to the big building with the words "FORKS HIGH HOME OF THE SPARTANS" printed in bold letters.

Yay.

"I'll be here at 3:30" I heard him haulers.

Of course he would be here20 minutes early. I never really under stood why he was so protective. My mom has always said that it was because I was something special. I figured that there was more depth to that but that was all I ever got.

As I was walking I could feel the student's fishy eyes on me.

Great. Just what I need.

I heard voices behind me

"Who is that?"

"She's very attractive." I heard one boy say.

"Is she one of those Cullen?"

"My dad works with Dr. Cullen, there really weird,"

"Why the heck is she here?"

I tried to ignore that last one. One stood out from the rest.

"Hi" was she talking to me. I continued walking. Doubt it.

"You're Doctor Carlisle Cullen's daughter right?"

Yep, I guess she was talking to me. I spun around to smile at her politely.

A small girl with blonde shoulder length hair and bright green eyes smiled at me.

"Yeah that's right. Hi, Im Nessie. Well, Reneesme." I managed to say.

" My name is Jenny Frelien. Do you need help finding you're classes?" She asked. I could tell she was excited. I had a feeling she didn't have many friends and so she was hoping I would be hers. Well at the moment I dont have any friends so it worth a shot.

" I havent really gotten my scedule yet," I told her.

" Oh. Well want me to help you after you have it ?" She looked at me through her glasses.

"Yeah sure"

" Great.I'll show you to the office." She skipped along.

She reminded me of a certain pixie like short girl. Only she seemed a little more tame then Alice. I followed her.

We walked into a a small room. I went up to the front desk. A short lady with dark red hair smiled at me.

" You must be Ms. Reneesme Cullen." She assumed.

" Nessie," I corrected.

" Right, I have your scedule right here. You need to get each of your teachers to sign this and then come back here at the end of the day." She said blankly.

" Alright. Thank you" I said as politely as possible. Its best to be on a teachers good side your first day for the future. I took the page in her hand and headed out the door.

Jenny was waiting outside for me.I held back my laughter. She was just so _excited_.

"Lets see," she held out her hand for the sheet. After studying it for a moment she smirked. "We have three classes together. Math,science,and history."

"Cool. Whats my first class?" I peered over her shoulder.

" History!" She sqealed. Yep definetely like Alice. "Lets go Nessie,"

Another sqeal.

Jake was half right. I do have one friend but not so many that I cant remember their names.

When we got to Mrs. Bratina's class room I showed her the page. She signed it. Blah Blah Blah. She gave the seat at the back next to a tall jock with auburn hair and freekles. He was pretty handsome. Not enough to distract me from my work.

Even though I had already learned about the war of 1812. I took notes.

After class the boy talked to me. I fond out that his name was Tony, he was on the baseball team, and his dad work with mine.

The day went on pretty much the same way.

At last the bell rang for lunch.

" Aren't you gonna eat anything?" Jenny asked concerned.

" I'll just have some water," I said grabbing a bottle of water and moving along the line. When she had payed for her food we went to go sit at a table with two other people at it.

" Guy's this is Nessie." She introduced me. " Nessie this is Malerie," She pointed to a tall girl with and angelic face ( almost as pretty as a vampire) and blond wavy hair. Her blue eyes welcomed me in. " and this is Celina," She pointed to a small girl with a tan, red curly hair,and green eyes.

"Hi" they both said at the same time.

Weird.

I sat down beside Jenny. They all seemed very nice. They were all very different from each other

"So Nessie, were did you move here from?" Celina asked.

" Er, Chicago," I lied. Really I have never been anywhere but here, at Forks. We always had to have a story.

" Isnt chicago, like, really windy? You're hair looks fine." Malerie commented. "Completely tame,"

" Yeah well, thats the magic of a hairbrush," I teased.

We all laughed. Well, I had water. It was boring and cold. Nothing like it would be to taste any of these kids blood. Yumm.

I slapped myself metally.

Focus.

You cant eat any of your classmates.

Focus.

I tried to get back in the conversation.

"Maybe this weekend we can watch movies at my house," Jenny suggested. I had no Idea were that could have come from. But I was spaced out for a while.

" Yeah sure," Celina agreed. " Wanna come Nessie?" she offered.

"Sure,"

" Great,we can come pick you up. Were do you live?"

Should I telll them? There can be many consequences to this, but I wanted this. They can all just go for a hunting trip. Yeah that works.

I started to explain to them were I lived.

" in the middle of no were," Malerie told me.

"Yeah I had troubles finding it when we moved here."

"I can imagine,"

***************************

Jacob kept his promise. He was right outside when the day was over.

He was waiting to give me a bear hug. I gasped for air.

" Jake! Cant breath!"I choked out.

" Oh yeah sorry,"he took my hand and lead me to the passenger seat.

I sat my bag beside me put my seat belt on tiresomely. A great big sigh escaped my mouth.

"What's wrong?" he stopped the car to look at me.

"Nothing Jacob just tired. Nothing to stop the car over,"I pointed my finger at the road.

"Sorry," he started the car again.

I sat back and closed my eyes.

" So did you make friends?"

"Yeah. There not as great as you, of course, but there pretty nice," I explained.

"Oh yeah. What are there names?"

"The first one I met was Jenny. Shes kinda like Alice." I chuckeled.

" Oh that must have been buckets of fun," he teased.

" Then there was Celina and Malerie. Celina is kinda quiet. Malerie is....... not. I was wondering why she wasn't over at the table with all the jocks and cheerleaders," I snickered.

" Why werent you over there?"

"Well...." Was he seriously asking me that.

" I'm joking Nessie." His laugh echoed in my mind.

I leaned over and kissed him on the cheek. Turning beat red I looked away hoping he wouldn't laugh or wipe my kiss away.

All I saw was the corner of his lip curving up .


	2. Vision and a shopping trip

" Bye Jake!"

"See you tomorrow Nessie," he yelled back.

When I got home Every one except Bella, Edward, and Carlisle were home. As soon as I walked in the door I could hear Emmet yelling at the TV.

"Emmet! What did the Tv ever do to you?" I teased.

He ignored me .

" Go Go GO!" He screamed.

You'd think after all these years he could at least at more mature.

I went up to my room to do my I came in the middle of the year I had to have three essay's I needed for tomorrow. They shouldn't take too long if I start now.

I fingers flu across the key board. I was half way done, I heard a knock on the door.

"Nessie! Nessie! Come out I have great news!" Alice shrieked from the other side of the door.

"Alice," I whined. " Can't I have some time alone after a long day at school," I demanded.

" Hey! I had a the same day as you now either open the door or get out here,"

I opened the door fumed. "What is it Alice,"

"I just had a vision that you are going to be asked out tomorrow!" She grinned.

"By who?" I asked shocked.

" I don't want to ruin the surprise. So you have to be perfect for tomorrow, which means we have to go to the mall and get stuff for tomorrow and the date." She paissed through the room.

"Alice," I repeated. "I have to do homework!"

" Its not like this is going to be your last time in high school," She reminded me.

She was right. I would have to keep doing high school forever sense I wasn't going to age as soon as I was 18. But at the moment I was 14 and wanted to have a good first expierence. If I don't do well in school, not only would my dad get mad, but I would have to look back and remember my first year by the bad grades I got. I didn't want that.

" No, but it _is_ my first,"

" Oh well. You still have four more years. This is much, much, much more important,"

I scowled at her. But it isn't a good idea to get on Alice's bad side . I couldn't imagine who it could be, I didn't know any boys at school.

We walked out to her Yellow Porsche. In the drive way there was a Rabbit. Not the animal. Jacobs car.

" That's none of youre business _dog_," Alice sang out.

I rolled my eyes. " Aparrently s" Hey Nessie. Want to go get a burger or something?" hope in his eyes he ran to me."

" Human food .Mmmmmm, sounds tempting, but Alice is taking me for a super douper shopping trip.,"

He looked at me simpatheticly. " Why?"

I rolled my eyes " Aparently,someone is going to ask me to dinner tomorrow. But she wont tell me who though,"

He winced. My eyes met his. His reaction was strange. Pain? Where the heck did this come from?

"Oh" hes eyes dropped to the ground.

"How about tomorrow night?"

His eyes lit up. "Sure. I'll pick you up at 8:30."

" Its a date," I told him.

" Great,"

He opened his mouth to say something else but Alice cut him off.

" You're done scruffy! We have shopping to do, now move you're car"

He glared at her.

" Maybe you should shop for a nicer perfume," He waved hes hand infront of his nose to show that he thought she smelled.

"Maybe you should stop rolling in dirt," Sheretorted. He walked to his car and pulled out of our drive way.

We got into her Porche and did the same.

We were half way there when it dawned on me.

"Hey Alice?"

"What?"

"I don't understand, how is it possible that you even saw this guy asking me out, if you can't see my future?"

See I was told that Alice couldn't see anything that she hasn't been or is. So she can see humans and vampires future, but not some one like me or werewolfs like Jacob and his pack.

"How is that possible?"

"Well. I know for a fact that he likes you from seeing you guys in History today. This morning before he met you he decided he would have a date this Saturday. Now his future disapered. So either he is hanging out with werewolfs or he is going to ask you to dinner."She explained.

I nodded knowing there was no point in questioning Alice then

It was silent for a long moment. I didn't know what to say to that.

This is acward.

I looked at Alice for another second, soon after I touched her marble skin softly.

I thought about how I longed to be out of this car, with the image that I was in the store wearing the great outfit I saw yesterday in the window of my favourite shop.

" We will be out of here soon enough. But I doubt they would have that at the mall," She explain discusted over my choice of clothing.

See, just like Alice could see the future and my dad could read minds, and Jasper to could control feelings and my Mommy had a sheild, I had an extra gift too.

Aro, one of the volturi ( royal family of the vampires), describes it as the opposite of my Fathers power. I could touch some one and show them my thoughts a memory or a fantasy I was having or have had. I have had this talent sense I was born and my family has been satisfied with it .I prefer using my talent then speaking in most cases.

We pulled into the mall parking lot. There was a small pond of cars. None of them as spectacular as Alices' , but when youre in a town like Forks not many people can afford cars like hers. But sense my family was rich from Carlisle's salary throught the centuries we have alot of money.

I opened my door carelessly and followed Alice to the huge took us about thirty seconds to get to the main entrance.

I opened the door for Alice politely. "After you," I said smugly.

"Why thank you ," she said as if not even noticing my sarcaseam.

We shopped for two hours strait . After it was done I was pretty proud of what I got. A yellow sundress with a floral pattern on the sleeves, a pair of black jeans, and a pair of flats.

Alice had a whole collection of items she had bought. At least eight different pairs of leggings, three sweater vests........ I could go on but I don't have the time.


End file.
